


Your Adventuring Partner

by Stealthlock



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Pokemon
Genre: Ultra Moon, Ultra Sun, Your obedient servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthlock/pseuds/Stealthlock
Summary: The player character is finally fed up with his/her Rotom Dex. This song is sung to the tune of "Your Obedient Servant" from the Hamilton Musical by Lin-Manuel Miranda.





	Your Adventuring Partner

Your Adventuring Partner  
(Your Obedient Servant, with Player vs Rotom Dex)

Player: How's the Rotom-Dex, an arrogant, impediment, intrusive, technical nuisance,  
somehow keep choosing tutorials  
I've heard before,  
Bringing up topics that bore,  
giving advice I didn't ask for?  
I wanna look at my map while I'm walking  
My map while I'm walking  
My map while I'm walking  
You've kept me from my map while I'm walking  
For the last time....

Dear Rotom-Dex....  
I am slow to anger  
But I tow the line  
As I reckon with the effects of your life on mine.  
I look back on all my strife, and in every place I checked,  
The only common thread has been your disrespect.  
Now you tell me the things that I already know, my map is blocked, my patience rocked, still on you go, "QR codes!"  
I have the honor to be your adventuring partner...Player Name.

Roto-P my Master...  
I am not the reason that I talk so.  
Old Kukui programmed me.  
Didn't you find me helpful when we were bonding?  
What you get's exactly what you see!  
And besides, you should see your mom more often.  
See the photo club sometime today, and,  
oh my gosh, your team's in trouble, check your bag for healing items!!

Player: Need silence!!

Rotom-Dex: HEY.  
Long I've tried to help.  
Casing wouldn't melt.  
Anytime you felt  
I was hurting you on your adventure, I'd listen to you. But our bond of friendship's rather hard to undo!

I have the honor to be your adventuring partner, Rotom-Dex.

Player:  
Do remember your place, Rotom.  
Wipe the smile off your displays, Rotom.  
I'll reset my game, make sure that we don't bond and leave you rotting in your case, Rotom.

Rotom:  
Roto-P, I validate your thoughts.  
By now you should know you can't reason with bots.  
But some newer players need me, you know they do.  
I can't apologize because it's true!

Player: Then fight, Rotom-Dex.  
Out your case. Dawn.  
Face my Pokémon.

Rotom-Dex: You're on.

Both: I have the honor to be, your adventuring partner...

Rotom: Rotom-Dex.

Player: Player Name.


End file.
